


Sugar (yes please)

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: EmperorWink, JR and Ren are scary when they work together, M/M, because why not, ot5 at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Minhyun and Jihoon fall together quietly and sweetly (nah who are we kidding? Jonghyun sets them up)OrDon't trust Jonghyun, he's a good actor.





	Sugar (yes please)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

Minhyun doesn't know how or when it starts. He thinks it's during Produce 101, when the boy catches his eye after being paired with Jonghyun during the Hidden Box challenge for being so similar to his best friend that he keeps watching him. It's because of this that Minhyun unconsciously starts to think about Jihoon and somewhere along the line he may or may not have developed a crush on him. ("You _did_!" Jonghyun teases, a manic gleam in his eyes that makes Minhyun think vaguely of Minki. " _Hwang Minhyun_ actually has feelings!" Minhyun immediately disputed that, but no one can deny the redness of his cheeks or the way his heart stammers against his chest.)

It's only when he's in Wanna One with Jihoon (and not Jonghyun, though upon further thought that might be a blessing) that the crush is simultaneously acknowledged and developed, because all of a sudden he finds an overpowering urge to protect the boy especially when Jihoon starts to turn to _him_ for help. It makes him feel wanted, hell, needed by the boy and it's completely ridiculous how thrilled that makes him. He can almost hear Jonghyun laughing at him. It's a month of sasaeng attacks, award shows and midnight cuddles (initiated by Jihoon of all people) that Minhyun accepts that whatever he feels, it's not a fleeting crush.

"Confess to him, then." Jonghyun says when he visits the dorm, standing where the cameras don't see, a skill Minhyun almost forgets from being literally surrounded by them every single day. Minhyun chokes, before adamantly shaking his head.

"He's 19, and a budding superstar, I can't do that to him!" Minhyun sputters, and he think Jonghyun would tease him but he surprises Minhyun with a look. Minhyun's chest starts to hurt, because he knows that look, and he never wanted Jonghyun to have that sadness in his eyes ever again.

"Better than having to watch him slip out of your hands." Jonghyun says simply, quietly. He smiled at Minhyun, but it looks sad, and Minhyun reaches to squeeze Jonghyun's hand. Jonghyun let out a sigh. "I'm serious, Min. Look at him."

He turns to where Jihoon is sitting on Guanlin's lap, and their eyes meet, Jihoon looking away first to talk to Guanlin. There's a stirring of something in Minhyun.

"Don't be an idiot. If you wait, you might never be with him."

Jonghyun smiles again, and he pats his hand on Minhyun's back. "Do it Minhyun. Before you regret."

Minhyun stifles the words that want to spill out of his mouth, and he nods.

"Yeah, ok."

Jonghyun smiled again, before he walked away from Minhyun, leaving him to think.

That night he makes a decision and pulls Jihoon away after dinner with the other Wanna One members. They go on a walk, and Minhyun pretends not to see the body guard who is slightly behind them.

"Hyung?"

Jihoon's face is hidden by the mask he wears, a big shame Minhyun thinks. It's that thought that spurs him to blurt out his words, and he does it a bit more clumsily that he'd ever expect his first confession to be.

"Go out with me?"

Jihoon's eyes stare at him, and his brain stops working so he stutters and rambles more.

"Not in the let's go somewhere way, but in the maybe I like you way? I know this is really sudden, but it's my first time, and I think I like you? Ever since Produce, and I know it's really stupid and I sound stupid and-"

"Weren't you going out with Jonghyun-hyung?"

"-and I know that maybe you like Guanlinnie-"

His voice travels off when his brain catches up on him and the question. Their voices come together, "what?"

"I'm not dating Jonghyun." 

Jihoon stares at him, "and I'm not dating Guanlin."

Minhyun flushes, and so does Jihoon, and oh god he was just played by Jonghyun wasn't he?

"So..." he says, his tone becoming embarrassingly hopeful.

"Okay," Jihoon says, and man, Minhyun didn't know red could look so good on a person.

"Can I?"

Jihoon glanced down to his lips, and nodded. Minhyun smiled, before leaning down to press his lips against Jihoon's.

And  _oh_. 

That's.... That's a feeling. 

He felt himself smile uncontrolled against the kiss, and Jihoon soon matched him. They pulled away, and Minhyun leant his head on Jihoon's forehead, his neck awkward at the dip but he felt happy, and maybe, even comfortable, like something fell into place. He places the unrecognisable feeling in his chest. 

He felt right.

Jihoon's eyes shone with contentment, and Minhyun thinks that maybe he feels the same.

(Later he would watch Guanlin's reaction when they tell the rest of Wanna One, and he's surprised to see that Guanlin was actually happy for them.

"I confided in him a lot." Jihoon says.

"Thank god," Guanlin says, "that he was an idiot like Minki hyung said."

Suddenly everything makes sense and he calls Jonghyun. His call is rejected but they video call immediately after.

"Told you." Jonghyun said, laughing, "you're an idiot."

"Jonghyun's acting has become really good!" Minki adds in the background. Jonghyun smiled, before his face changed in a second and his voice levelled out.

"Yeah, Minhyun is such an idiot." He says, his tone somber and grave like it was the night they last met. The two conspirators burst out laughing.

"But seriously, Minhyun-ah, stop holding yourself back." Minki says, frowning at him.

"You don't need to wait for us," Aron says appearing from behind them, dragging Dongho with him. "We'll catch up to you."

Dongho nods emphatically, but it's hard to take him seriously when he's wearing what looks like a pair of tigers ears on his head.

"Congratulations, with Jihoon and for Energetic." Jonghyun says, grinning in a way Minhyun hasn't seen since the day Face got number 15.

And maybe at that moment, Minhyun has felt the most at ease he's ever been.

Jihoon sees him smiling, and Minhyun doesn't hesitate to pull him in and press his lips against the boy's temple. He allows himself to feel happy, because maybe he finally has a reason to.)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this under a counter of a library so excuse me if it's a bit rough. By the way, did you guys watch the Nu'est W performance today? I did but I couldn't see anything through the live video so well... I wouldn't be able to tell you anything that happens. 
> 
> By the way, shout out to Aron for being so good during Raina's performance, you will always be my one and only bias wrecker. (stan aron, stan nuest yall)


End file.
